Something Better
by hippogriff-tamer
Summary: After an afternoon she'd rather forget, all Stephanie wants is to watch her favorite movie but someone has something better in mind to help her...Babe story.


_**A/N** Hi, this is my first attempt at writing a Babe story and I hope that you will like it. I want to thank my friend, **Loki's Only Love** , for looking this story over for me. Any mistakes that we may have missed are mine..._

 _ **Disclaimer:** I don't own Ghostbusters or any of the characters except Mr. Hogan. Janet Evanovich owns the Stephanie Plum series..._

* * *

The Stay Puft marshmallow man just materialized onscreen when a tingling sensation on the back of my neck preceded a pair of strong, warm mocha latte colored arms which pulled me into an equally warm lap.

"Babe, have you been watching Ghostbusters all night?" The extremely attractive, panty melting voice attached to the arms and lap asked. The voice, arms, and lap all belonged to Ranger aka Ricardo Carlos Manoso, Cuban-American Man of Mystery and my own personal Batman.

I tilted my head so I could look at him. "Not all night." Ranger's lips twitched in amusement before turning serious. "You need sleep."

"I will sleep."

"When?"

"After I bleach the new Ghostbusters movie from my memory," I answered him. I didn't know why they had to reboot such a classic movie. After a moment, I realized that I couldn't hear the movie anymore so I glanced at the T.V. and saw that it had been turned off. "Hey I was watching that!" I stated indignantly.

He stared into my eyes looking anything but sorry at what he had done. "You can watch it later. Forgetting the reboot is not the only reason is it Babe?"

"No."

"Want to talk about it?"

I wanted to say no but I knew that he wouldn't let me so I simply sighed. "I may be trying to erase yesterday afternoon from my mind."

"It wasn't that bad," Ranger said, his lips twitching up in a grin.

"You try to rein in my grandmother when she's chasing a skip with a gun!"

His eyes gleamed with amusement. "It was unloaded."

"Don't know if Grandma realized that. Mr. Hogan certainly didn't!"

Mr. Hogan was my newest FTA or failure to appear. He was a forty-five-year-old lawyer who backed over his boss after not receiving a partnership in his firm. He was five feet six inches tall and always wore a hat of some kind, probably because he was balding. Yesterday, Grandma needed a ride the hair salon and we were nearly there when I noticed my skip walking down the sidewalk. Upon my mentioning him to my grandmother, she immediately jumped out of the car and ran towards him. It was a good thing that we were stopped at a red light or she could have hurt herself. I had no choice but to jump out and follow, leaving my car idling at the stop light. Running at full speed, it still took several minutes to find them and when I did, I wish I could turn back before I saw what I saw. Mr. Hogan was laying on the ground sans hat with Grandma Mazur straddling him. She still had the gun and was pointing it at him. Mr. Hogan had his hands on her thighs but I was willing to bet that he was trying to push her away more than anything else. I managed to get her off of him and grab Mr. Hogan before he ran again. As I got a proper look at him he was balding a bit. When we got back to the car all four tires were missing. I called Ranger and he arrived minutes later with Tank, his second in command. Tank was over six feet tall and built like a linebacker hence the name. Ranger had taken us to get my skip a new court date and drop grandma off at the salon before taking me home. Tank had stayed to await the tow truck.

"I'm just glad that she didn't try to use the gun or Grandma would have been arrested," I said leaning on Rangers chest.

His arms tightened around me. "Who's to say she didn't?"

"That's not very comforting."

He snorted.

"Yeah, I know. If it was loaded Grandma would need to be bailed out. I'm not so sure Vinnie would have done it."

"He would've been persuaded."

I looked up at him. "Why because he's scared by what Grandma would do if he didn't. Or what my mother would do?

"Your grandmother and mother are scary Babe."

"You scared of them?"

"More so of the former."

"Aww, Grandma likes you."

"Don't remind me."

I laughed at the uncomfortable tone of his voice. "At least this time she didn't pinch your buns."

"Babe."

I smiled at him. "Don't worry I'll protect you from her if she tries that again."

Ranger moved resituating himself and by default, me. My lips were resting on his neck. A most convenient location so I pressed them against his pulse point. His pulse jumped like it usually did when I kissed him. He placed me in an ideal spot so his lips could devour mine. I moaned savoring his unique taste as warmth spread throughout my entire body.

"Hmm," I managed against his lips. I could feel him smile at my reaction to him against my skin as he moved to my neck. "What were we talking about?"

"You protecting me," he answered before capturing my lips again.

"I've got your back, always."

"Appreciate it Babe," he told me sincerely as he ran his hands up and down my body.

Ranger's hands caused a bolt to my hoohah. I was ready to forget the conversation we were having and just let him ravish me but an inspired idea that we could both enjoy popped into my mind. "You know what I'd appreciate?"

"What?"

"A massage."

Ranger raised an eyebrow obviously not expecting that answer. "A massage?"

"Yeah, it would help me fall asleep. Didn't you tell me earlier that I need sleep."

"A massage might give you other ideas."

"Like what?"

Instead of answering he took me into the bedroom and showed me, successfully making me forget the events of the day before. Afterwards I even got a few hours of sleep.


End file.
